


Little Moments

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soft Boys, They are so in love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Little moments between Scorpius and Hugo taking place in the larger fic, "The Serpent and the Badger."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley
Kudos: 8
Collections: Serpent and Badger Universe





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> If people really like this and want more I can make this a series for sure. Let me know! You do not uave had to read Serpent and the Badger to read this.

Scorpius grew up with loving parents. Though physical affection was rare. His mother was warm and loving as he grew older the less she would hug him. Scorpius grew used to not having that.

Then Hugo came into his life. A boy who had little concept of personal space, constantly in Scorpius' personal bubble. Even when they weren't together yet. He grew used to it eventually.

\--------------------

Scorpius was outside, deciding he needed a change of scenery though still was studying for his OWLs. He was sitting under a tree with Hugo. Hugo had no classwork out, instead he was drifting off to sleep his head bobbing up and down. "You should gp to your dorm and rest."

"No. I want to be with you." Hugo said, looking up at hin now with his big brown eyes. 

Warmth flooded Scorpius' chest at that. "The things you say..." He said with a shake of his head though he was smiling.

Hugo yawned in response, he closed his eyes and rest his head on Scorpius' shoulder. His bushy brown hair brushed against Scorpius neck. Scorpius resited the urge to reach his hand up and run it through Hugo's hair.

\---------------------------

"So we're skipping class to... cuddle?" Scorpius questioned, looking at his boyfriend, perplexed. They were both seated on a couch Scorpius had transfigured in an abandoned classroom that they claimed as theirs.

"Yes sounds like a brilliant idea doesn't? It's my birthday you said we could do whatever I want." Hugo said.

"Suddenly I regret that now." 

"Skipping one class in your entire school career certainly won't hurt you." Hugo said. 

"But I'm Headboy, I'm supposed to be a good example."

"You're a good example. You're taking care of your boyfriend."

Scorpius sighed, "Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake in not putting you in Slytherin." He wrapped his arm around Hugo, bring him closer to his chest. It was Hugo, Scorpius always relented eventually. Anything for Hugo. It wasn't like it wasn't something he didn't want.

"Never. Hufflepuff through and through!" Hugo declared.

\--------------------------------

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hugo asked softly.

Scorpius was caught off guard at that question. "No, of course not! Do... you think that?"

"Sometimes. What with my Mum and Rose being so brilliant then you're so brilliant. It makes me feel mediocre in comparison." 

Scorpius honestly had no idea he felt that way. Hugo had never said anything. He generally wasn't down on himself, it was Scorpius who was self concious mostly. "You are _far_ from mediocre. You know a lot of things I don't know." 

"Like what?" Hugo asked. 

"Like aliens." Scorpius said. Hugo could talk at length about aliens and his various theories, any show or movie about aliens Hugo has watched.

"But those aren't real." 

"You think they're real." Scorpius pointed out. 

"Maybe it's wrong."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hugo? Are you an alien imposter?"

Hugo laughed at that and it was magical. His laughter could cure all the world's troubles. "I could ask you the same thing. Defending aliens existence." 

"Stranger things have happened." Scorpius said with a shrug. "The truth is out there, Hugo!"

Hugo smiled and knocked his shoulder against Scorpius' playfully, "I love you for quoting my favorite show."


End file.
